


faith is the bird that feels the light when the dawn is still dark

by EMMstAr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No OCs, Not an OC-centric piece, Please allow me to repeat:, The World Will Never Know, Why Did I Write This?, Why are the Bats such drama queens?, why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMstAr/pseuds/EMMstAr
Summary: During the Justice League Meeting, a new dawn of heroics begins to rise.(Or the Justice League meets a special someone.)





	faith is the bird that feels the light when the dawn is still dark

The founding members are seated around the table. Icy, synthetic blue lights flicker and radiate out from screens - illuminating fiery eyes and anxious furrows like lightening.

 

Batman is here.

 

Stoic, he hovers - gargoyle like - at the head of the table. The light doesn't catch on his uniform, but throws his harsh scowl into sharp relief. He means business. The caped crusader always does - emerging from his gritty and decrepit city like a deus ex machina, before melting into the shadows again.

 

If _Batman's_ here willingly, it must be big.

 

Superman - naive, impenetrable Superman - clears his throat. Green Lantern and the Flash exchange stricken, mourning glances in the dark flash. Superman's taking one for the team. He will be missed, Flash thinks.

 

"Is there a reason you summoned the League, Batman?" Superman inquires; his Southern lilt steady, and inhumanly blue eyes ablaze.

 

Batman narrows his ivory eye slits at Superman. Almost as if offended that Superman would imply he was there for anything other than business.

 

"Yes," he snarls.

 

Hawkwoman tenses. Batman is attractive, yes, but that strong jawline, and stronger physique never meant anything other than work. And so the Justice League tenses - a flash of blue show casing their game faces, and reflecting off of armour and weapons, their senses alert.

 

Then they hear it.

 

A cackle reverberates through the metal work. High pitched and nearly unhinged. It grows louder and louder - the sound ricocheting all around them. Behind, left, right, above, and below.

 

The Batman growls, "Meet my protege."

 

A steak of yellow erupts from the ceiling, the laughter dying off in the wind created as they careen into a precise crouch on the slate table.

 

"Hiya!" the boy greets, hyena grin illuminescent in the flash of light.

 

The League has never seen the Batman smirk before.

 

"I'm Robin!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll continue this, lmao


End file.
